This application represents a response to the request for applications concerned with matching alcoholics to specific treatments. We are applying to be one of the clinical research units of the final cooperative project. The match that we have proposed for consideration as the final match focuses on alcoholics with a dual diagnosis of alcoholism and social phobia. The literature (and our pilot data) implies that there are a considerable number of patients who meet this dual diagnosis and that many of these individuals self-medicate their ,anxiety With alcohol. We hypothesize that treatment of the co-existing anxiety ,disorder will lead to better treatment outcome. Briefly, alcoholics admitted to the VA Hospital or to Fenwick Hall, a private treatment hospital for treatment who meet inclusion criteria will be assigned randomly to one of two treatment groups or a control group. For 14 weeks (2 inpatient, 12 outpatient) the treatment groups will receive either Behavioral/Cognitive therapy .,directed at their Social Phobia or Supportive therapy that does not address the ,social phobia problem specifically. This therapy group is a control for additional therapist contact. The control group will not receive any additional therapy to @that normally provided in the treatment program. All subjects will be assessed at regular intervals and will be followed for a total of 12 months.